


February 11, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he glowered at the hungry Smallville creature near them. She glanced from the strawberries they gathered to him.





	February 11, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl turned to Reverend Amos Howell as he glowered at the hungry Smallville creature near them. She glanced from the strawberries they gathered to him.

''We wander by roads and a creature appears. We gather strawberries for dessert and a creature appears,'' Amos said.

Supergirl viewed the creature snarling and then abandoning her. ''I guess it wasn't that hungry.'' She and Amos continued to gather everything. Her eyes were wide when a handful of other starving monsters appeared. ''I'll get rid of them,'' she said.  
Supergirl smiled. She began to punch her palm.

THE END


End file.
